


We're a Mess

by ladynoirsdaughter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Evil, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Growing Up, Identity Reveal, Love, Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoirsdaughter/pseuds/ladynoirsdaughter
Summary: When secrets come out, and the truth was like a whisper in the wind, nobody expected for it to go so well. The ultimate outcome would either be an awkward partnership or a ruined one. Not exactly a picture-perfect relationship. Nobody expected a relationship at all.





	We're a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> HI ALL I HAVE RETURNED WITH NEW MIRACULOUS CONTENT
> 
> I came up with this idea over a year ago thanks to a dream, and wrote the whole story on 48 pages of a writing book. It took many months of frustration, boredom, random inspiration and a lot of encouraging words from my best friend, and it's finally here!!!
> 
> This is over 16k words and has been reread and edited so many times I'm practically sick of it so I gift this to you all to hopefully enjoy :D

Adrien was confused at first. He knew his partner to be brave and selfless and willing to help, and the girl in front of him that night was all of those things, but not around him. It didn’t take long to figure out the reason when she gave an explanation, full of stutters and blushing cheeks, but he was happy in the end.

 

~~~~~

 

Marinette was more shocked than anything. At one point she had completely disregarded the idea of her crush being her partner, and it took some time but she soon accepted it. Somehow she found the initial reveal less terrifying than the aftermath, featuring her explanation of nerves and his own about his seemingly bipolar personality when the mask came on. It was understood soon enough when his voice drifted at the mention of home.

 

~~~~~

 

Both teens tried to adjust quickly, almost slipping up with the wrong name every now and again, but after a few weeks they could balance their lives easily and worked in tandem like it was never a problem. When an akuma struck, one would leave while the other waited five or ten minutes, asking to be excused as well. There was some suspicion from Nino and Alya, like always, but it was brushed off once they didn’t have to leave for over a week and things were seemingly forgotten.

 

~~~~~

 

It was about three months after discovering each other’s identity that Adrien asked Marinette on a date. Her parents, best friend, and kwami were all happy for her, the designer making her own dress for the occasion. The pretty blue colour was similar to that of Adrien’s scarf, slightly darker, elegant enough to be simple. They went for dinner and a walk along the Seine, enjoying each other’s company and the dazzling night sky. Their hands found their way to each other’s often, sometimes intentionally, other times blindly. Neither minded though, enjoying the contact. It was over before they knew it, sharing a hug and promising to seen each other soon.

 

~~~~~

 

Their next battle was harder than most. It lasted the whole day, ending school for the meantime and spanned across the city. Both heroes could feel the adrenaline leaving them time and again, going through two transformations each before finally cornering the akuma in the Louvre, fighting and defeating it quickly and the white butterfly was flying away in no time. They give their usual fist bump and run off once their Miraculous’ start beeping, although never straying far from each other. Instead, they go back to school separately, meeting up with their clueless friends. Just like always.

 

~~~~~

 

It’s another week later when Adrien stops Marinette in the hall, walking her to the classroom with her eyes closed, telling her to open them shortly after. He stands with a small bouquet of lilacs, barely bigger than her purse, with a hand made sign being held up next to him. ‘ _Mari, will you be my girlfriend?_ ’. She can barely hide her smile much less her blushing cheeks, unable to speak but nodding over and over again while taking the bouquet and wrapping her arms around the blond. Everyone in the room cheers, being only six people, but nevertheless they are both happy.

 

~~~~~

 

It’s three days later and Chat Noir is glumly sitting on a rooftop, waiting for his Lady to show up for patrol. He’s early, watching over and listening for anything out of the ordinary, but does not smile. Every time he shows up for patrol, early or on time or late, he always has a smile or pun to throw out into the night. But not a single sound escaped his lips for the twenty minutes he patiently waited, and even when he heard her land on the stone behind him and greet him, he never reacted. He just sat and let everything roll over in his mind as she worriedly sat beside him. Her fingers laced with his and shared a type of warmth he had missed, her other hand cradling his cheek and angling his eyes to hers. When green met blue, black met red, he broke. Eyes watered and lips trembled and she gladly took him into her arms to hold close and comfort. They skipped patrol that night, sitting on the rooftop together in each other’s embrace like it was the only thing left to do.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien was quiet for days after, although he always smiled at her and gave her a hug before sitting at his desk. Marinette knew something happened between him and his father but he never spoke of it, instead accepting her comfort when it was given. On one of the days she even brought him some cookies to share at lunch, insisting he stay instead of returning home where she could sense his sadness was at its worst. While sitting under a tree in the park across from Nino and Alya,  Adrien’s arms were secure around Marinette’s waist as she rest against his chest, watching silently as their friends bickered about whether or not Ladybug and Chat Noir would end up together. If only they knew.

 

~~~~~

 

On her eighteenth birthday, barely a week later, they kiss for the first time. It’s after a night full of laughs and fun and many gifts, after all the noise has died down and everyone has left. They’re up on her balcony, enjoying the cool air and scenery the city has to offer. They can see everything and Marinette is sure she’s never enjoyed the late night as much as now. His blazer sits on her shoulders and his tie is loose, the calmness captivating them. He turns and once again wishes her a happy birthday, never losing his smile that so many love, but is only directed at her. He stands close, hands joined with hers and he swears he can see the constellations in her blue irises. He could never hate blue, he could be consumed in it for the rest of his life and all he would know is her eyes. When he leans in he’s hesitant, silently asking her. She simply nods, lashes fluttering on her cheeks. Within a second he closes the gap, noting how she tastes like cinnamon, and the smell of strawberry invades his senses when he brushes her hair from her cheek to place his hand instead. Her fingers gently find his own hair, carding through the nape of it and nothing how soft it is. It doesn’t last long but feels like a lifetime when they pull away, gentle smiles on their faces. They embrace each other and continue admiring the lights, finding comfort in how their city sleeps.

 

~~~~~

 

Their fighting is more efficient, battles shortened and sometimes they don’t have to use their special powers. They knew these types of fights wouldn’t last forever, so they made sure to always work on their skills and take note of what has to improve. They train together, sparing on the rooftops and making sure to use techniques they were slowly learning. It helped when they were caught out on the LadyBlog, a video showing a simple training session of Chat helping Ladybug control her balance when fighting in a small space and going back and forth with it. Fans offer advice and some question why they’re doing it, simple answers being that the duo want to make sure they can protect everyone in case things get worse. It’s not very reassuring for some, but they understand, and that’s what matters most.

 

~~~~~

 

The next akuma is strong, and Chat is nearly thrown out a window because he misjudged an attack. Ladybug luckily stopped it from happening, and in return Cataclysm is used to grab the pendant, their fight soon over. She takes his hand and leads him to the roof, away from prying eyes and out of range from anything that could take away their peace. Once the door is securely closed behind them she starts yelling, shoving him back while her eyes hold nothing but worry. She can’t stop her voice from wavering after some time and the words bunch together, and eventually she can’t utter a single syllable from how hard she is crying. At first she fights away his comfort but he persists, rubbing soothing circles into her back and holding her close as she lets out all her frustration in tears. He doesn’t say anything while she does so, just being there to show he was okay and not going anywhere. He wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

 

~~~~~

 

The next day at school, Marinette is late. She was on a good streak of showing up early all thanks to Adrien, and now she's overslept. Upon walking in she sneaks to her seat, sitting quietly to begin taking notes from the board. All is well until her teacher walks up and gives her a piece of paper. Detention. She can hear Chloé snickering from her seat as she places the slip in her backpack, noticing Lila making heart eyes at Adrien while the teacher is distracted. She clenches her jaw and continues working, not bothering to take note of anyone. The day drawls on and when it's time to stay back, she gives Adrien a hug, noticing the two bickering girls nearby who still fight for his attention. When they look over and start towards them, she leans up and captures his lips slowly, savouring the feeling. She can tell the blond is surprised, but he simply smiles and bids farewell, leaving another quick peck before noticing to two girls with shocked expressions. Marinette feels much better when she gets to detention.

 

~~~~~

 

Another incident occurs, this time however, Marinette is caught in the crossfire. Chat Noir was already on the scene and while Mari had to try and escape from prying eyes to transform, the akuma targeted her and came close to causing injury. The blond sorted the situation just in time and not too long after Ladybug was beside him. The fight went smoothly, no major harm done and before a fist bump could be initiated, Chat had pulled Ladybug into his arms and jumped across the rooftops to find a secluded place to hide. Once in an alleyway, transformations were dropped, and Adrien immediately kissed her. The worry pumping through his veins slowly diminished as she returned it, soon breaking away for air. Their arms stayed together and she reassured him over again that she was okay, soothing away the stress. He was feeling something he'd never quite endured and it hit him like a truck to see her in that situation. But here Marinette was, in his arms, safe from any lurking danger, just how it was supposed to be.

 

~~~~~

 

The one thing Adrien had always promised his father is that he would get to meet his son's first girlfriend over dinner. Marinette was nervous to say the least, since last time she had encountered Gabriel Agreste for longer than three seconds, she was decked out in spandex and known as a superhero. She wasn't ready. Adrien managed to calm her down enough to agree, a quick make-out session signing it off. The night was actually a very good one, Gabriel giving compliments about how happy his son had become and also her creative eye when it came to design. He even gave true smiles. She felt better when she retreated to bed that night, and Adrien couldn't wipe the grin from his face, one his father noticed and although knowing the reason, never asked about it.

 

~~~~~

 

Two weeks go by before something strange happens. While visiting one of Adrien's photoshoots, Marinette is approached by the photographer on break to do some modelling. Even with Alya and Nino by her side to make her say yes, she couldn't find a way to say it. Even Adrien couldn't. When her senses came back, she tried to convince the photographer to let Alya model with her to make things less awkward. But he would not agree, stating that the red-haired girl did not have the 'correct body shape' for the shoot. That was it for Marinette. She refused to do it, not liking the statement about her best friend. Instead of doing the photoshoot, the two girls left early, going for lunch instead. A much better way to spend their afternoon.

 

~~~~~

 

When Adrien turns nineteen four months later, he is sad. He's been happy for a long time and so grateful for everything, but now, he can't find himself smiling. He's growing up, school is almost over, and he doesn't want to leave. When he was younger, the plan was to travel when all education was concluded and model under the Agreste name. But he doesn't want that now. He's Chat Noir, hero of Paris. He has a beautiful girlfriend, who just so happens to be even more of a hero than him. Ladybug needs Chat, just as he needs her. He is yet to talk to his father, so for the meantime he'll enjoy the party being hosted and act like he want to be there. Marinette seemed to be having a good time, so why couldn't he? It just didn't feel right to him. Maybe it would blow over in a day or so. That was all the blond wanted - to be happy.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien convinces Marinette to start sneaking off with him. It's usually when most of Paris is sleeping and the lights have gone down, and he can feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins at the mere thought of escape. He wants nothing more than to be with his Lady, his Princess, and she could see how much happier he was when she initially agreed. Marinette loved seeing her boyfriend happy, and if sneaking out to get away from the world put a smile on his face, then so be it. She would take him far away from any harm just to keep him smiling for the rest of time. Little did she know, he wanted nothing more.

 

~~~~~

 

On one of their adventures, Adrien asks Marinette to close her eyes so he can lead the way. It reminds her of the day he asked her to be his girlfriend, and she can feel the nerves and butterflies filling her stomach at each step. She notices a light come on and shields her already closed eyes, still holding the blond's hand as they walk. It feels cold around her, like where they stand isn't used to having guests. After a few more steps she is told to open her eyes, and not only does she do that, but her jaw drops. They stand in a large foyer, similar to the one at the Agreste mansion but smaller in size, not quality. There are stairs that go up another floor and everything is either white, red or black. Simplicity for superheroes, the atmosphere screams. It's truly amazing, but she is still left confused. She can't even question it before Adrien explains, telling her that it was originally his for when he decided to move out of his home, and he was planning to after school. But he can't hide his stutter when asking if she too would move in. The hesitancy is clear in her expression, but it would fit suit for privacy when it came to their alter egos. She wishes to think about it, and Adrien happily complies, though still gives her a grand tour like the gentleman he is. This could work for them, and they were both hoping it would, while still not saying it. That can be discussed at another time. 

 

~~~~~

 

Time flies for everyone and before they know it, Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino are sitting together at graduation, listening to the final speech from their principal, a farewell and good luck for the future. They all take it in personally and hold the words close to heart, trying not to let their newfound freedom mask their sadness about it all being over. The past few years have been crazy for everyone and no one can really say it's been bad nor good, but definitely memorable. Once they are congratulated, they all jump up and hug and cheer, the four friends holding onto each other tightly. No doubt they're holding on for dear life, since the future snuck up so quickly and plans are still getting their finishing touches, but they are soon to come true. When their friends turn to find their families in the mess of people, Adrien pulls Marinette into his arms and doesn't look like letting go, but she is perfectly content to stay. So when she tells him that her parents are okay with her moving out and into the place he showed her, he can't contain his excitement. He picks her up, spins, then when her feet are back on the ground, he kisses her with so much love. She returns it with just as much, their smiles starting to break through. Marinette tries to remember the look on his face as one of pure and real happiness, and she does, because a smile like that is worth remembering, especially since she put it there. Her parents embrace them both with hugs and words of congratulations, Gabriel doing the same after waiting. He's proud of his son for all he has achieved, and Adrien feels like he is once again part of a happy family. He wouldn't want anything other than what he has right now, because to him, this is perfect.

 

~~~~~

 

Marinette has almost all her belongings packed within a week after graduation, and they were being moved into the house the next day. Clothes, materials, sewing appliances and personal items sat in boxes along the walls of her room and it felt strange to her, seeing everything change. It was no doubt saddening, but she was moving forward with her life with someone she loves. Of course it would be hard adjusting, but as time went on she would become familiar with her new home. Plus, there's someone to always come home to that she doesn’t have to hide secrets from, so that makes things easier. The thought of not having to sneak away to go out and patrol or fight akuma’s while at home made Marinette feel a little lighter about everything, and that's all she could possibly want. Adrien felt the same way, and he could hardly contain his excitement as he finally finished setting up the house for the big day. He felt like his life was going to change forever, and it pretty much was. The blush on his cheeks never faded the whole day and he wasn't sure if it was from joy or nerves, but nevertheless he just couldn't wait. His Lady loved him, and they were together and happy and life was good. He could do this for the rest of his life. Hopefully, one day, he can make that happen.

 

~~~~~

 

Once everything is put in place, stacked on shelves, and hidden in drawers, once friends and family have had their fair share of wandering and admiring things, the duo can relax. The door closed behind Nino and Alya as they walked to their car and it took about two seconds before Marinette's feet were off the floor. Adrien picked her up bridal style, carrying her around in a cheesy fashion before settling on the couch in a heap. Their laughs mixed and smiles were admired by one another, and when it became quiet again, the blond took her hand. He leaned over Marinette and lay flush against her, losing himself in her eyes. He told her he loved her, and she said it back, a simple, gentle kiss taking place. They were home with each other, and everything felt okay. Life was easy for the moment, people were happy, and they couldn't ask for anything more. They slept in the same bed, cuddled up with legs tangled and arms around each other, and it was perfect. They felt perfect.

 

~~~~~

 

A party is inevitable that weekend, and even though there are only fourteen guests, Marinette and Adrien feel like it’s packed. Their high school classmates wander around talking and interacting with each other aimlessly, striking up any type of conversation they can even if it’s only been a week since last seeing everyone. But the night was overall entertaining, neither Chloé nor Lila showing which made it all the more fun. There were no problems and it was over before anyone knew it. That night, the kwami’s gladly ate the leftover snacks - mostly cheese and cookies - while the couple cleaned up and settled down for the night. It was something new to them and there most likely would not be any parties in the future, but they did not regret it. So while they cuddled close, each let their own thoughts wander about, always drifting back to the same thing before they finally fell asleep peacefully - each other.

 

~~~~~

 

The next akuma attack was dangerous and left Chat Noir with some bad bruises, and Ladybug some nasty scratches she never really noticed. Both entered their home in pain and annoyance, and when the transformations were dropped, injuries became clearer. There was luckily no major damage and they patched each other up with cream, bandages and kisses, settling down for the night. Unfortunately, sleep was hard to come by, so they decided on a movie marathon with plenty of popcorn and laughs. It was unclear who fell asleep first, but the movie was off when they woke the next morning and it was nice and peaceful, featuring two sleeping kwami’s in the nearly empty bowl of popcorn. Just another ordinary morning for them.

 

~~~~~

 

Marinette is homesick. Adrien lets her leave for a few days with kisses and promised texts every night, knowing that she needs to do this. They cancel patrol for that time, and Adrien uses it to help his father with some work. The akuma attacks had been rare and everyone was glad, and much happier than usual. Marinette spent four days at home with her parents and helped in the bakery when it came to customers and booking orders. It was all second nature to her. Her parents knew she would be returning home soon and packed a box of croissants, bread and quiche for the duo to enjoy, not forgetting the joke about their daughter ‘feeding her husband proper food’. She no doubt blushed but promised, knowing her partner was still on a model diet. She could sneak him a few homemade treats from the Dupain-Cheng’s. Her family was his family, and being together was home.

 

~~~~~

 

It’s the next akuma attack that makes Ladybug and Chat Noir question the boundary between their double lives. Victims were close to home and caused an emotional breakdown afterwards, Adrien comforting his Princess with all the love he held for her. Marinette fell asleep due to the crying, and the next morning when the blond left for work, he replaced his presence on the pillow with a note. He asks if she wants to tell her parents about them, and if so, he is okay with it. This would be a good thing to get out into the open for someone important to know, and if anything were to happen, they would know the reason. She spent the whole day thinking over her words, getting them in the right order and even rehearsing so she wouldn’t be a mess. Of course Adrien would help explain, she knew that, but it was just knowing _when_ to tell them. Once he came home later that day Marinette was content with her words, and to make it easier for them both, they decided to tell the truth that night. When entering the home and waiting in the living room area for them to close up shop, all they wanted was for them to not think they were announcing a pregnancy. Neither were ready for that, or such intimacy at this point in time. Ten minutes later, they stood before Tom and Sabine, and with a shout of their famous words, transformed from Marinette and Adrien to Ladybug and Chat Noir. They were definitely surprised, worried at most, but could no way hide their proud smiles and words. Upon leaving they promised to visit often, and fell asleep that night with only happiness in their hearts.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien has to leave for a few weeks to be in a fashion show. He doesn’t want to leave his girlfriend behind, the sole reason being akuma attacks that she would have to face alone, but overall he just doesn’t want to leave her in such a big house alone. He’s been on short trips lasting a few days beforehand, but this is longer; at least a month. Who’s going to keep her company? He knew Nino and Alya were still around, and she had her family, but he just felt bad knowing that it was _him_ leaving. Adrien couldn’t help but stress over the situation. Marinette assured him every single day before he left that she would be fine on her own, and that she would always text or call when they both had the time. At the moment she was working on new designs for work, the job simple but related to her interests and gave good pay. She knew that getting into the fashion industry would still be difficult even when dating the son of Gabriel Agreste, and she never once asked the man to give her a chance. She knew it was his fashion show Adrien was part of and wished them both luck, Adrien trying not to laugh at her pun which was nothing but accidental. She gave the blond one last kiss before he got into the car for the journey to the airport, promising lots of sweets and cuddles for when he came home. They could get through this, they always do. It’s a day by day thing and as long as they both made the effort, it would work, it had to.

 

~~~~~

 

A week in and Marinette can’t sleep. She misses the cuddles and gentle touches and comfort she always falls asleep to. So her and Tikki decide to get up and go for a patrol, at three in the morning. The city is silent almost, the only sounds being a few dogs and a car here and there. She patrols Paris at least six times over, stopping by her old home to sit on the balcony. It reminds her of her birthday and how peaceful the night had been, and she feels content knowing that even though he wasn’t there with her, she is loved by the boy of her dreams. She goes home not long after and takes out some cookies for her kwami, hoping that Adrien is taking good care of Plagg and that he likes the cheese she sneakily packed. The good thing is that they didn’t have to fly anywhere so neither the food nor kwami would be picked up. The little black god of destruction demanding cheese always made her laugh, especially when he would say she treated him much better than Adrien ever did, because the two would then banter and the interaction put a smile on her face. They really were good for each other when it came to being chosen. When the girl with midnight black hair felt sleep carrying her away from her thoughts, she went upstairs and settled, almost forgetting she was alone. She didn’t mind, she wouldn’t be alone forever.

 

~~~~~

 

It’s been three weeks and Adrien wants nothing more than to go home. He’s walked the catwalk enough times to be his alter ego, been dressed up in various outfits and stood in front of dozens of cameras that he could still hear the clicking of the shutter days after. Plagg never complained much when he was tired and stayed out of the spotlight, knowing that the blond wasn’t exactly having the time of his life. Even he wanted to go home for the sole reason it had cheese and his best friend known as Tikki. There was a week and a half left of travelling, yet every night Adrien would call Marinette and talk to her before bed, even if the time difference was a little bit off. He would always call at nine o’clock Paris time. He had just finished a conversation with her on the phone, hearing how she got her work recognised by some modelling agencies and they wanted to see a portfolio of work. He loved hearing the excitement in her voice and had wished her luck, both exchanging their ‘I love you’s before hanging up. He missed her so much, and he didn’t have any clue on how to get through the rest of this trip. Plagg simply said he shouldn’t worry, and he tried not to, doing that enough to fall asleep peacefully. He couldn’t wait to see his Princess again.

 

~~~~~

 

On the day of his return, it was cold and windy and the skies would open up any second. He was driven home and thanked everyone, rushing inside with his two bags quickly. He called out for his girlfriend once the door was securely closed, hearing footsteps from the hallway. Once seeing him she rushed forward, Adrien picking her up to spin around. It was a cliche couple thing but he kissed her anyway, missing the feeling. It was reciprocated long enough for Plagg to fly out of the blond's jacket and move into the kitchen where Tikki resided, dashing for his favourite food. After what felt like forever Marinette and Adrien parted for air, smiles everywhere as he let her down to stand again. There were lots of 'I missed you's and they didn't stray far, practically attached as they walked through to the kitchen. As Marinette sat on the counter Adrien wrapped his arms around her, just wanting to be close and not let go. He asked how she had been and after answering she asked him the same, his response as simple as hers. Their answers were short and clipped, but the number of questions handed out made the conversation longer than they expected. Adrien moved away first, helping her off the bench and waved to a sleepy and obviously full Tikki on a plate of crumbs, moving out to grab his bags to take upstairs. They worked in tandem to put everything back in place, knowing that if it wasn't done now it never would be. Marinette placed the last jacket in the closet and turned, immediately falling onto the bed as Adrien almost tackled her. She let out an involuntary squeal as it happened, but started laughing almost straight away when seeing her boyfriend's grin. She loved him so much, maybe more than he loved her, they would never know. Either way, both would sleep peacefully tonight.

 

~~~~~

 

On the next night out, they had a simple get together with their friends, both teens ending up drinking enough champagne to be tipsy. They walked to the restaurant so they walked home, giggling and holding hands like they were young again. The house is colder than usual due to the change in weather, and neither are sure who initiated it, but once they reach the bedroom their lips are locked in heated passion. Jackets, shoes, and phones are discarded, a purse on the floor and the deep red button up loose on the blond's shoulders. They don't let it get much further, both understanding they weren't sober enough to go through with such an intimate act of love. One day, not today, but one day they would proclaim their love in private to each other. When they were both ready. As for now, they simply changed and got for ready for the night to end, knowing that it was the best thing to do. That decision didn't get past lying under the sheets though as Adrien's phone buzzed loudly, signalling there was an akuma attack taking place. So they made sure their kwami’s were fed and ready, transforming and leaping out the window. Just another day of being Ladybug and Chat Noir, protectors of Paris. They loved it though and wouldn't stop until it was their time. Hopefully that wouldn't be anytime soon.

 

~~~~~

 

Marinette was caught up with work and couldn't go out on patrol, leaving Adrien to spend the evening leaping from rooftop to rooftop by himself. Not the best way to spend time but it gave him an idea of what it would be like if his Lady wasn't able to join patrol. Hopefully she wouldn't miss too many because he couldn't handle doing it all on his own. Just as he was finishing up he saw his girlfriend arrive home and the light flicker on in the house, carefully moving through the shadows and entered through the bedroom window just before she walked in. She only smiled in her tired state as he walked over to hug her, kissing her forehead gently. She stills in his arms for a moment, hands on his chest, her breathing steadying out as they made eye contact. She smirks, hands drifting to his hips, pulling him forward by his belt doubling as a tail. She tells him he looks great in uniform, and how much she likes it. He can't talk past the lump in his throat as she brings him even closer, lightly speaking his name. Not Adrien, but Chat. It makes his insides twist as he leans down to capture her lips, small gasps and breaths being exchanged as he backs her against the wall. He'd never kissed her in the suit, so it was a first time thing and he couldn't deny the confidence it gave him as he kissed all along her neck. It didn't last as long as he hoped when he was suddenly engulfed in green light, a raging kwami flying out of the room in search for cheese. The couple could only laugh at the situation before separating to get ready for bed, both tired and both wanting to hold the other. They shared a sweet kiss before settling, hoping tomorrow would be good to them.

 

~~~~~

 

The next time they get caught up together, it's Ladybug and Adrien after patrol, with only one of them dropping their transformation. She is right in front of him when he turns around, and all he can see is red. Lots of red, and he knows who is behind it. All she is doing is standing there because she _knows_ his fingers are itching to touch her and bring her close but he doesn't. He just watches her, almost like a statue, because without his mask he doesn't feel quite as confident to make the first move. So she does it for him, pushing him to the bed so she can straddle him while he lets her simply take the lead. They work in tandem with everything else, why not do the same when it comes to pleasure? As she kisses him he holds her hips gently, tilting back so her lips can travel to his neck and collarbones. When she gets that one spot he lets out a deep breath, mixing her name into it. She loses herself for a moment at the way 'Ladybug' rolled off his tongue so easily, almost daring herself to go further. But she stops when the transformation wears off, still sitting close as he looks carefully at her, almost studying her features. He doesn't fail to tell her he loves her, the words returned with just as much adoration in them. Instead of continuing, they move apart and Marinette goes to shower, Adrien making tea. The night had dragged on when a few fans had spotted them and asked for photos, but they loved it anyway. Knowing that people wanted to meet the duo made them happy. So once all the tea was gone and conversations had ended, Adrien and Marinette cuddled up close and the late night went on, falling asleep with nothing but love in their hearts.

 

~~~~~

 

Chat Noir is out of action. Adrien was bedridden sick and Marinette made sure he had taken some medication and was asleep before leaping out the window to once again save Paris. It was a struggle, many reporters asking where her partner was and even her enemy taunted her with such things as now ‘being alone’ or ‘abandoned’. Of course she knew better, stating that she received a call from her partner that he was unwell for some time. Her reporter best friend had let out a big sigh of relief and quickly spoke up, asking about their relationship after working together for so long. Ladybug hesitated, thinking about the consequences of any answer she could give. However, she settled on calling them partners and saying their bond was stronger than ever, leaping away straight after. She took a detour and de-transformed behind a building, walking on to buy her boyfriend some more tissues. She had a long few days ahead of her, but she was willing to sacrifice things for Adrien to get better. No doubt he would have been checking the news and Ladybug once waking up and noticing she wasn’t beside him, but it was okay. Their city was safe, and so were they.

 

~~~~~

 

The next time they have to save the day, it’s easier. Both heroes are well rested and full of energy, taking down their opponent without any major problems. The reporters don’t have to call for them as the duo show up soon enough, both answering questions easily. They are even invited to an event by the Mayor for the following day. The next morning, Marinette and Adrien stand in front of the bathroom mirror getting ready, both curious yet worried about the day. It was understood they may leave if an akuma attacked or they have something planned, so all should be well. Upon arriving at Le Grand Paris, they noted that not many had yet shown, leaving the duo to deal with Chloé Bourgeois. They still couldn’t stand her, Adrien happy that he broke off their ‘friendship’ a long time ago. People started to flood in after some time and they were eventually allowed to move away from the blonde to stand with her father, a small stage set. Chat Noir leaned close and asked his partner what she thought might be going on, Ladybug responding with a simple shrug as the Mayor began speaking. He thanked everyone for attending, especially the heroes of Paris, and explained that the event was to commemorate all they had done for their city. Inside the hotel was a lovely banquet of food and drinks, lunch being something the two were distantly thinking about yet so desperately wanted. It was lovely and the rest of the afternoon they decided would be spent meeting fans and taking photos while giving out the occasional autograph. Ladybug unfortunately was bad at hiding her jealousy as numerous girls fawned over her boyfriend, but at the end of the day, it was her that he loved. When it was almost time to go Chat met one last fan; a young girl who asked if him and Ladybug were in love. It was very cute and as he picked her up for a hug, he told her he was very much in love with the spotted heroine. The girl’s face lit up with a smile but he told her to keep it a secret, thanking her for coming before she rushed off with her parents. Adrien wanted that happiness one day, and unknowingly to him, his girlfriend thought the same thing as she watched on. One day.

 

~~~~~

 

Nino and Alya are engaged. They show up at the couple’s house for a once-a-month catch up, still in awe of the place. They all have dinner that Marinette had made and Adrien cleaned up, letting her talk with their friends. After he comes back and the wine is served, Nino stands nervously to speak. He starts with a speech about their years together, and how he is grateful for having the three in his life. In a moment, he’s addressing Alya only, and the next, he’s down on one knee and asking her to marry him. They are still young and figuring out their lives, but he knows he loves the girl and she says yes without much hesitation. Marinette and Adrien cheer and clap and congratulate them, giving out hugs and sharing a little more wine. Alya admires the simple yet stunning ring her boyfriend most likely spent his savings on, falling more in love than before. The other couple, however, sit quietly and exchange words with them every so often when they aren’t caught up in their happiness, wondering if being engaged at nineteen was the best idea for everyone. The two already knew they would be spending their lives together, but putting a ring on it and calling it official was going a bit fast. They had a whole secret identity to maintain and told everyone that Ladybug and Chat Noir were only partners. Imagine being caught out while they were in uniform, or worse, only one of them was. They weren’t ready for that big step in their relationship just yet. One day though, and they would be happy.

 

~~~~~

 

They fight, and it’s bad. Sure, the couple have had arguments before and have gone hours without speaking, but this is far more intense. It’s not over a silly little event or accident of dropping something, no, this is serious. Unfortunately, only one of them understands it. The fight starts right after Ladybug cleansed the akuma and set everything back to normal, running off as Chat Noir went in for a fist bump. He’s shocked to see her run off, following the spotted heroine across the rooftops while calling for her. She never turned or stopped, only running forward. He took a detour and went around, ending up grabbing her and stopping her from running. She fought against the leather-clad boy, trying so hard to get away but he wouldn’t budge, taking her into his arms and letting her calm down. After some time, Ladybug had stopped fighting, almost collapsing into the boy’s arms from exhaustion. He was highly confused and worried about her and needed answers. The good thing about his alter ego is that he has very good hearing, so he could pick up her quiet words, but they stung and cut deep when the three major ones came out. Hearing your partner, your best friend, your _lover_ , tell you they hate you is one of the hardest things to hear. She pushed away and started yelling and explaining how careless he had been, shoving him back and the fire in her eyes was the exact same she had when going up against an akuma. She was mad. Only when listening to her words did the memory of throwing himself in danger to protect her resurface, the ache in his back and chest returning. Ladybug stopped and simply waited, hoping for him to answer, and he threw back just as many words with just as much anger. He was supposed to protect her, that was his job. Chat Noir couldn’t cleanse akuma’s or return broken things to normal, he couldn’t save the day like her. It was better he got hurt rather than her. They both argued about each other’s safety, the thought of losing the other killing them inside. Chat went to leave since she wouldn’t listen, and she stopped him like he’d done earlier, and only now could he see her tear-stained cheeks. He did that.  She spoke his name, his real name, and begged for him to listen. Pleaded for him to stop being reckless in spite of saving her, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He would stop at nothing to protect his Lady. So he left her on the roof, returning to the home where he grew up. Chat didn’t stick around to see Ladybug collapse on the roof from tears, and didn’t hear her sorry words. He just kept running.

 

~~~~~

 

It’s been over a week and Adrien hadn’t come home. Marinette was an absolute mess and thanked anyone listening for not having to deal with an akuma. She spent most of the time curled up in bed or on the couch, barely functioning when she was alone. She still continued her work and studies but did it silently, not taking much notice when she pricked her fingers more than usual. Adrien was almost in the same boat; he was miserable but still tried to get through the day without losing himself. He’d been in a photoshoot that went well, pretty much because he had to look solemn and mysterious. It wasn’t hard to do. His father had questioned his return, the blond simply telling him that he and Marinette had gotten in a fight. He still hid in his old room nonetheless, Plagg keeping him company like old times. The kwami could see how upset the boy was and didn’t bother him as much as usual, instead thinking of ways to make him go home to his girlfriend and help fix the situation. While they made up, he would raid the house of cheese along with Tikki munching on cookies. But not only did the kwami want for everything to be okay again, he wanted things to be normal, or well, as normal as they could be.

 

~~~~~

 

Two weeks pass and Marinette is sure Adrien won’t come back. He never answered her texts or calls, never turned up for patrol and never made an effort. It breaks her heart knowing it all stemmed from her outburst. No one, not even Tikki, could get through to her that things like this are bound to happen. She knew fights were normal and their relationship would hit some bumps, but silence and distance that lasts this long was the worst. So she packed her belongings. Every single item she owned in the house was being put into cardboard boxes to be taken back home and returned to their original place. If Adrien didn’t want this anymore, there was no point in staying. She had woken up early that morning, gone to work and finished some designs and paperwork, and as soon as she arrived home, began removing her clothing from the closet and drawers and putting them into suitcases and boxes. Once done she packed her sentimental items such as photo frames and gifts from her friends and parents, being sure to leave behind anything that was addressed to the blond. Everything else she left in place, not sure if he would ever come back for them or not. Just as Marinette put the last box down, the front door opened and her name was called.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien had been hung up over his decisions for days. He wanted to go back to his Lady, to the place he now called home, but something kept stopping him. He wasn’t sure if it was worry or regret, but every day he halted before he could take a step out the door. His father seemed to understand his hesitance, promising that he was allowed to stay for as long as he wished. Adrien felt safe in his childhood home, but it wasn't the same as the home he resided in with Marinette. This place was cold and empty and lacked that feeling of love he had grown accustomed to. It had been two weeks since he walked away from everything he fought for, and it was about time he fought to fix it. He had just finished a meeting with the photographer about the previous shoot and saw the photos, giving the go ahead for publishing. He packed the few clothes and belongings he had with him and gave a farewell to his father, leaving the place he knew would always welcome him back. The drive was quiet and he was no doubt nervous to return. He wasn’t even sure if Marinette would be there when he arrived. Adrien sat in his car for a minute to calm his nerves, telling himself this was the right thing and he couldn’t wait any longer. The door was in front of him within a moment, and all he had to do was open it and fight for his relationship. No akuma, no Hawkmoth, no jealous people. He had to fight for Marinette. He opened the door and called her name, but stopped in his place too fast, because all he saw were boxes.

 

~~~~~

 

Marinette wasn’t sure if she felt nervous or surprised to know Adrien came back at this moment, but either way she could feel her heart rate pick up at how it became silent again once the door closed after he spoke her name. She was in the next room over from the entryway and there was no exit available, leaving her to wait until he walked in. But even the mere thought of that made her feel worse. As for Adrien, he was nothing but scared. He wasn’t expecting anything dramatic or out of the ordinary when he returned, so seeing packed boxes lining one wall made him lose his breath for a moment, and not in the good way. Adrien set his bag down and took careful steps, almost waiting for the ground to give way and swallow him whole. The boxes led into the living room, and upon entering he moved even slower, stopping once through the doorway. There stood Marinette, cheeks tearstained and posture rigid, trying to keep her emotions in check. All the two did was stare at each other, wondering who would be the first to speak, the first to break. Neither wanted to be first. Neither wanted to see what would happen.

 

~~~~~

 

Both Marinette and Adrien spoke at the same time coincidentally, the words ‘I’m sorry’ falling past their lips. It caused them to freeze up again and become awkward, the silence drowning them. Tikki and Plagg flew out from their hiding places and went to the other’s charge, a small smile - a caring one - on their face before flying out to their preferred part of the house. It was a smile that told them to stay strong and do the right thing. One that said ‘you can fix this love’, and that was all they wanted to do. Adrien took the first step, moving towards the quiet girl as she shifted around a few things on the floor. He stopped when there was still a gap, not sure if she was comfortable with him being any closer, but the nerves slowly edged away when she made the separating space that little bit smaller. Adrien went first, considering he had obviously caused the most heartbreak here. Marinette lifted her gaze as the blond apologised again, watching as he stumbled over his words about his thoughts and decisions of the past two weeks. All he has ever wanted is to protect her so Paris can be safe, and if that meant putting his life on the line so she wouldn’t get hurt, then he would do it a thousand times over. Marinette didn’t like it. She accepted his apology and explanation and held nothing against him, but she didn’t like knowing he would sacrifice it all for her. She never said anything about it though; that conversation could wait for another time, because now it was her turn to speak. The shake in her voice couldn’t be avoided and neither could the stutter, making her feel like she was fifteen talking to him all over again, only this time their status had evolved and it wasn’t a simple conversation. She told him she worried, and she explained how it has really gotten to her that day of their fight. She told him she was sorry and how the past two weeks has been hell, but she took part of the blame since it occurred from her initial outburst. Adrien listened and also accepted her apology, knowing she was falling apart inside still. He just wanted to make this better. They both wanted to make things better. So they did.

 

~~~~~

 

It was like a silent exchange of words had taken place in the span of a few seconds, one look needing to be shared for the other to understand what they wanted. As Adrien stepped forward, Marinette moved onto her toes, hands coming up to rest on his cheeks as his moved to her waist. With nothing else being shared, they brought one another into a kiss and spoke their feelings through touch. It was strong and heated and fast, and they only hoped it was enough to save them. When they parted for air they stayed close, sharing small ‘I love you’s that were quiet and breathless but held so much meaning it felt like the first time they heard it. Their lips connected again and again, the love and guilt and acceptance moving back and forth with every movement, every touch. So when Marinette moved back slightly, Adrien wasn’t worried. He let her speak and searched her eyes for anything that might betray the words, but nothing was there - only confidence. ‘Make love to me’ rolled off her tongue so smoothly, and Adrien simply took her hand and led her upstairs, past all the boxes and empty walls and past everything that could have been lost. He is gentle with her, taking care of her body like promised, and she continues to love him as he cherishes her. Their actions hold nothing but love and they don’t regret being together in such an intimate way. They are each other’s first; first kiss, first love, first to take the purity they held onto for so long. So that night as Adrien and Marinette lay tangled in the sheets together, skin to skin and hearts beating in sync, they know that what they have is real and is worth fighting for. They will argue and fight and there will be days they don’t speak or see each other, but those are all normal things to expect in a relationship. As long as love conquers all in the end, nothing else matters. It will always be them, together, just how destiny planned it.

 

~~~~~

 

Marinette wakes up alone. At first she’s worried considering the events of last night, but when seeing her belongings in their original spot, her heart rate returns to normal. She quickly gets dressed and heads downstairs, seeing Adrien with a few boxes to go in the living room. He walks over and gives her a good morning kiss, stating how there is coffee and breakfast in the kitchen that can be warmed up. While she eats, the blond puts the final items away and makes sure the kwami are still asleep in the other room, hoping they had a good nights rest. Upon returning he sits with his girlfriend and steals some of her coffee, knowing well enough she would only drink half anyway. Neither have anything planned for the day and once everything is cleaned up they sit together on the couch, flicking through tv channels lazily. Only when they stop on the news do they remember their job. Akuma at the Louvre. They both missed spending time as their alter ego’s, and running around Paris as heroes was freedom to them. Waking their kwami’s and making sure they were fed, the duo suited up and felt the magic run over them. With a kiss and ‘good luck’ being shared, they leapt out the back-way and across the rooftops, ready to be Ladybug and Chat Noir again. For Paris, they would be the heroes they were meant to be.

 

~~~~~

 

“ _Ladybug and Chat Noir dating?_ ” “ _Paris heroes caught kissing._ ” “ _Ladynoir - is it real?_ ” Those were the three most popular headlines circling the internet at the moment and everyone was freaking out. After purifying the akuma and returning the surroundings to normal, the duo went in for a fist bump, but at the last second, brought each other into a strong hug and while caught up in the excitement of it all, shared a happy kiss to celebrate the win. It was caught on the LadyBlog by Alya as well as multiple phones and television cameras, leaving them both stunned and red-faced. They hurried away from the scene, hiding between buildings to de-transform. It was awkward on their walk home but they weren’t angry at themselves or each other; more so glad than anything. It was out that Ladybug and Chat Noir had progressed in their relationship and no doubt they would have to explain at some point, but now they could share hugs and kisses while both in uniform without worrying about prying eyes. Marinette was called up by her best friend screaming on the other side of the phone, most likely bawling her eyes out because her ‘OTP finally got together’. Adrien laughed and continued watching people’s reactions on the news, happy that his nickname ‘My Lady’ was finally alive and could be put to good use. They were both happy. Everyone was happy. Especially Hawkmoth.

 

~~~~~

 

Things had been relatively normal during the past week, everything falling back into routine at a steady pace and the city had quietened down about the superhero relationship. Even though it wasn’t exactly Adrien and Marinette people were talking about, it was Adrien and Marinette they were talking about and it tired them out. They couldn’t speak about it like they knew anything as anyone would find that weird or creepy, but they couldn’t stay absolutely silent because that was awkward. Conversations about their alter ego’s with someone were simple and easy, letting them move away from the topic and onto something else. The Dupain-Cheng’s invited them for dinner and gave lots of hugs and kind words, as well as some loving parenting to their daughter in relation to the fight she had been through with her boyfriend. Taking half the blame she reassured them it was initially her fault it happened, not wanting her parents to treat him differently. By the end of the night, everything between them and the adults was calm and peaceful and they would return for their things once dealing with the latest akuma. Tom and Sabine were still getting used to it all, but wished them luck as they moved - more so leapt - out the nearest window and across town. They were so proud of their daughter and her boyfriend, and everything they had done. They always would be.

 

~~~~~

 

It was their one year anniversary of revealing themselves to each other, and Ladybug and Chat Noir figured the best thing to do after their evening patrol was to visit old places and recreate memories. They sat at the top of the Notre Dame, on the edge of the pillar closest to the Seine, looking out at the darkening sky. Ladybug could see her family business still having customers come through the entrance, her smile never wavering no matter how much she missed the patisserie. Chat Noir sat behind her, arms and legs fallen beside her own, his chin resting on the crown of her head as she sat against his chest. He could still smell her shampoo from that morning, the familiar scent of strawberries lingering around him now. He wrapped his arms around her body to shield her from the sudden wind and to warm himself, enjoying how she relaxed more. They didn’t need to say anything to know the other was content with the embrace, and simply let the moment continue as they watched the last trace of light leave the sky. Just as it did, there was a scream. Loud, piercing, and the echo lasted longer than it should have. It seemed to drift from a distance and it rang louder in Chat’s cat ears than he would have liked, making him sit up quickly and look to his right.He could pinpoint the area if he had time, but instead he helped Ladybug to her feet, his eyes still looking in the same direction. Then it happened again. His ears twitched wildly and he moved forward in hopes of seeing anything, but only the city lights came into view. Upon turning, he saw Ladybug pull her yo-yo from her waist, stepping up beside him and looking in the direction he previously was. One more scream made him cup her cheeks and kiss her deeply, something they always do now when they are about to leave. With a whisper of ‘I love you’ shared, they set off into the night, ready to be the heroes their city needed them to be.

 

~~~~~

 

Neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir could tell what this akuma was or the reason behind the corruption. All they knew is that it was big, angry, and definitely not human. The…creature, resembled a beast, close to a werewolf, but much larger and could talk. The voice was deep and rough and resembled a man’s, as well as the angry words about some type of humiliation and revenge. Honestly, Hawkmoth had lost his mind with akuma’s. Chat Noir managed to evacuate most people while Ladybug caused some distractions, moving through areas of the city that were clear of civilians. As the black cat arrived on the scene, stating how he would take over so she could get the last group of people to safety, he leapt up and over the akuma to get an advantage by attacking with his baton. Ladybug ushered away people who wanted to see the battle with the help of the police and made sure all the nearest buildings were empty. They had managed to clear all streets and homes in a ten-block radius, making sure not to drift or leave the area they were in. Casualties would be a disaster in a situation like this. For a moment, Ladybug lost sight of her partner and the akuma in amongst all the buildings, pulling herself up onto a rooftop where she searched quickly for them. A shadowed figure, small enough to be Chat, climbed up a building that was old and starting to fall apart, the beast-like creature following closely. The heroine leapt from rooftop to rooftop, moving quickly to hopefully end the battle as soon as possible. This was the biggest, and in her opinion the scariest, akuma they had ever faced and she didn’t want to see if things could go wrong. Just before she made it, there was a loud yell; more quiet than the one heard earlier, and not as afraid, but it still made her stomach drop because _that was Chat’s voice_. The beast’s voice rang out as well, the yell sounding more like a growl than anything, and Ladybug was sure she stopped breathing. She had to get there, now.

 

~~~~~

 

As Ladybug jumped onto the scaffolding that held most of the building together, she noticed how eerily quiet it was. Not a single voice, footstep or creak in the floor could be heard and it frightened her. There was a beast somewhere around and her partner was somewhere else and she had no idea what to do. Her legs were shaking as well as her hands, and the only light source was from the moon shining through. Once she found the way out the sounds of helicopters could be heard, spotlights illuminating the area. She guessed they had found her since one helicopter stayed just out of her peripheral vision, light following her as she walked through the area to the other side, looking out and down towards the ground. It was a long way down, an easy death could occur if there was no way to be saved. All she hoped was that Chat Noir wasn’t down there. Once she moved back inside and towards the next room though, she felt the area get increasingly hot, a gust of air blowing over her. But it wasn’t from the window at the end of the hall, nor the open doorway just in front of her. It came from above, suddenly, and a smell came along with it. If the sudden growl told her anything, it was best she not turn and instead run as fast as possible. So she did; through the doorway and out the window, yo-yo moving upwards to latch onto the closest chimney. The beast followed, rather climbing up the side of the building, tearing away bricks and framework as it went. Ladybug was beyond terrified now, and she was sure the whole event was being shown live via the circling helicopters, which would have commentary playing over it. She needed Chat here. Where was he?

 

~~~~~

 

The pavement was cold under her body as she slid across it, climbing to her feet to hide behind the nearest chimney, hoping she was far enough away the akuma wouldn’t find her immediately. She couldn’t catch her breath for the life of her and she felt sick inside. The thump of it landing resounded and she covered her mouth to keep silent, but her shaking got worse. It’s gravelly voice rang out into the night, both chilling her to the bone and making her blood boil. It spoke of how it flung Chat’s body through the weakened floor, watched as he fell and everything crumbled around him. It spoke in a way that made it seem like it had simply squashed a tiny bug - she didn’t like those thoughts running through her head. As she stood she clutched her device tightly in her hand, peeking around the corner slowly. She was glad the spotlights were both on the akuma so she could hide. It was just across the roof, searching around for her. The sharp turn it made caused her to coil back and once again cover her mouth, praying for her partner to be okay, wherever he may be. The voice disappeared but she continued to stay silent, not trusting the quiet, and she’s lucky she did. Well, somewhat. The akuma jumped over the chimney and pinned her against it with clawed hands, her breath leaving her body. The face resembled a wolf up close, features vicious and hungry for blood. It’s vice-like grip wouldn’t budge no matter how hard she tried and it was then, after all the running and chasing and hiding and fighting, she saw it. Hanging right in front of her eyes like a million dollars. The akumatised item.

 

~~~~~

 

The pendant glowed bright amongst the black fur, just out of her grasp and it stunned her. The light caught it, both as the spotlights were on it and not, but she figured it was because she was too busy running for her life that she failed to notice it before. Her arms were still pinned to the wall and the grip was beginning to hurt, Ladybug’s heartbeat going crazy. She didn’t want to die like this. She _couldn’t_ die like this. Suddenly, like a prayer had been answered, a gleam of silver came through the air, hitting the akuma in the back of the head. Hard. It released one hand and turned around, growling harshly. Without much thought, Ladybug pulled the pendant free and kicked forward, freeing herself and jumping up onto the chimney. She was about to break it and cleanse the akuma when she looked and saw just who saved her. Chat Noir. Beaten, bloody, and barely able to stand. She felt sick to her stomach at the sight of him. But instead of staring at her, he extended his baton and swung at the akuma again, knocking it sideways. He screamed at her to run. She could barely breathe though. So he screamed it louder and she knew that if she didn’t, things could turn out even worse. With a flick of her wrist she was flying through the air to the next building, then between them all to distract anything that could be following her. Once she reached the boundary they had made earlier, she summoned her Lucky Charm, finding it to be a large comb. How ironic. Breaking the pendant the purple butterfly flew out, soon being retrieved and clasped tightly in her device. When the white butterfly emerged a sigh of relief left her, tossing the comb in the air while shouting ‘Miraculous Ladybug!’. The sky and surrounding areas were covered in magical ladybugs and within seconds it seemed, everything was back to normal. Hopefully. She quickly arrived back at the rooftop she was previously on, only to find one person.

 

~~~~~

 

Without much thought or care, Ladybug stormed up to the civilian and took the collar of their shirt, demanding to know where her partner was. The angry tears in her eyes were starting to make her vision blurry, but she was able to make out their words and pointing. Calling down one of the helicopters, she made sure the man was safe and that the aircraft would leave, the superhero needing to find her partner without prying eyes. Everyone understood and within two minutes, she was alone on a rooftop with nothing but the moon and city lights surrounding her. The staircase leading down once had a busted door, the hinges all gone but one. Now it was back in place and she moved through the opening slowly, hand on the wall and steps small to not slip. After two flights, her foot hit something that echoed on the concrete. Chat Noir’s baton. She picked it up and noticed that even if it was made of steel and magic, it felt cold and heavy and didn't hold a single scratch. It was tight in her hold as she continued down the last flight of stairs, hoping to find Chat soon. She didn’t have to go far though, because on the floor just behind the stairs, lay a crumpled and unconscious boy she loved. Rushing over she was careful with him, knowing that even if the Miraculous Cure healed him, he would still have leftover injuries. His features in the moonlight looked peaceful even with the dark shadows across him. It was scary to see him so peaceful. Ladybug lowered her head to his chest to listen for a heartbeat, and was lucky to find one along with his body rising in deep breaths. Moving the hair from his face she looked him over, almost letting out a sob when seeing the gash above his eye. It wasn’t large but the amount of blood coming from it made her realise those weren’t shadows. Even through the suit she could feel that his face was cold, noticing that her hands had started to shake again at some point. Ladybug spoke his name and earned no response, trying again and again. When she managed to say his real name, her tears fell onto his suit and ran away without a trace, each cry for him becoming quieter than the last. Resting their foreheads together, she whispered one prayer. One word. ‘Please’.

 

~~~~~

 

She almost didn’t hear it at first, the sound so small and weak it bypassed as outside noise. But then it happened again, a bit louder and she definitely couldn’t ignore it then. Sitting back in the slightest she watched carefully, eyes drifting everywhere in a matter of seconds. The third time, the response was much more noticeable, and Ladybug could see him move and react and she wanted to punch him for giving her a heart attack. It wouldn’t help though. Chat Noir managed to open his eyes slowly and carefully and the first thing he saw was his love’s tear-stained face and relieved smile. He will admit, his head hurt, but he knew why and he could understand if he managed to have a concussion. Ladybug rested their foreheads together once again, finally being able to breathe easier than the last few minutes. She wasn’t able to say anything in her new state of shock, which somehow managed to be worse than the first time, but just seeing Chat with his eyes open and _alive_ took her breath away. His hand came up to rest on her cheek, the material warm and the feeling of the claws being oh so familiar and she loved it. She loves him so much, and she can’t bear being without him. He can’t let her go because she is everything to him and without his Lady, he’s just a black cat. They complete each other. They need each other, and no person or opinion could change theirs minds or hearts.

 

~~~~~

 

Nobody hears from Ladybug or Chat Noir for a while. Nobody hears from Adrien or Marinette either. Luckily, neither person nor hero is needed, but it’s odd for them to be away for so long. Marinette’s parents understand the situation, and simply let their friends and colleagues know that they are unavailable due to personal reasons. Because they are, for at least a week before deciding that the break is exactly what they need after so long. Adrien did in fact have a concussion, as well as needing stitches in his head and a few bruised ribs. He was not the only person who had shown up to hospital the night of the attack, fortunately, so nobody questioned it. They explained they were in the area when the akuma arrived, shoving the blond into a car where he got hurt while protecting his girlfriend. Marinette only needed a checkup on some bruising to make sure nothing was damaged, so they got out of the awkward situation safe. The week after recovering, they simply stayed home and spent much needed time together. They became somewhat protective over one another, not drifting too far at certain points of the day. They would cuddle in bed and on the couch and bake and read all types of books and watch movies and just spent time being the couple they never got the chance to be. Living the life of a part time superhero meant giving up some of the normal things in life, which was never fun, but had to be done. They weren’t willing to give up that life yet as it brought them joy and excitement, plus the fitness and agility skills were great. But one day when they decide to settle down and live normal lives and be Adrien and Marinette, _just_ Adrien and Marinette, they would. For now, they would enjoy the rest of their break before getting back to the real world. They were ready for it.

 

~~~~~

 

After a month they tell Nino and Alya. Both freak out and Alya has to try her hardest not to fangirl, but the couple let her do so anyway. They promise to keep their secret, even offering to cover for them in certain situations. Having the weight lifted off their shoulders was a wonderful feeling and they let them both know they were grateful for the immediate acceptance after hiding it away for so long. They even told them about the day they received their Miraculous and the first meeting. Marinette still feels embarrassed about it to this day. When the long night is over and their friends return home, the duo sit in the kitchen with a cup of tea each and embrace the silence. Both Tikki and Plagg had retreated for the night a few hours ago, so there were no sounds of complaining for cheese or munching on cookies. It was a sound they had been getting used to since the kwami’s wanted them to spend more time together. Sweet, but sad all the same. The little gods knew what they were thinking and that they had been thinking it for a long time, but never spoke of it. The decision was up to Adrien and Marinette. When it was time, they would no longer be Ladybug and Chat Noir, and they would be okay with it.

 

~~~~~

 

Before anyone can comprehend it, the couple have sat down and discussed every pro and con of the situation and spoke with the kwami’s in order to make the best decision. One more year. By that time, Marinette would have completed almost two years of work and saved enough money to get new supplies, plus Adrien was moving between his father’s company and another major one he collaborated with. He promised that wherever she ended up being for work, he would go with her. His name was enough for people to be interested. For the meantime, they would continue where they are, living their normal lives and suiting up when necessary. They were yet to return to the superhero life for people to see, since patrols were late and kept to the shadows of the night. But sure enough, an akuma or major problem would come up and the citizens of Paris would call for them to help. Both Adrien and Marinette, along with Plagg and Tikki, hoped that everyone still believed in them enough to ask for help.

 

~~~~~

 

It’s been three months since the attack, or as Paris called it, ‘The Deadly Dusk’. It was an interesting name, the meaning being the result of the biggest akuma attack and caused Ladybug and Chat Noir to leave the eye of the public for some time. Plus, it all began when the sun went down. They made sure no one thought they were gone, and everyone was awaiting their return. They didn’t want to disappoint anyone, but their physical and mental recovery was a long process. Parisians had gathered in the streets surrounding the main area the attack took place in, just as sunset was beginning. The mayor made a speech, addressing the attack and thanked the pair for all their hard work over the years for helping to keep everyone safe. When the last part of light left the sky, all building and street lights shut off, thousands, perhaps close to one million, candles lit up the space quickly. It was a sea of orange light and the silence enveloped every person as they gave a moment to remember the eventful night. Just as another speech was going to be made, two figures stood on the small stage, suddenly engulfed by light. Ladybug and Chat Noir. Nobody spoke as the shock of seeing them swept over the crowd, but they didn't have to as they thanked them all for believing in them and for being brave. Paris’ heroes thanked normal everyday citizens for being brave. It was something they had wanted to do for a long time and now they could. Everyone raised their candles, and somehow in sync, shouted ‘MIRACULOUS!’ over and over in a chant. Chat took his Lady’s hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze as they watched everyone. This is all they wanted - a safe, happy Paris. They loved it.

 

~~~~~

 

No akuma attacks had occurred for months, and nothing came of Hawkmoth in that time either. The couple still went out on patrol and still attended public events while working around their normal lives. Marinette was promoted and was helping design for an upcoming clothing line, and Adrien made sure he didn’t play any major part in her success. He didn’t want to be the reason she did so well because people had to see her wonderful talents and that’s exactly how she got to where she is. They both still made sure to love their kwami’s and never forget them, knowing not all that much time was left. Less than half a year left of being superheroes. They weren’t doing much as there were no major problems for them to attend to, but helping with things like crime and saving people from any unfortunate circumstances was still on their agenda. They hadn’t completely given up. But they were used to going through the day without having to stop what they were doing to save the city. It rested their bodies and calmed their minds. However, once it was truly over, they knew it would all be missed. Only a few more months. They were going to make the most of it.

 

~~~~~

 

Adrien is concerned when he receives a call from his father who asks to meet him at his home immediately. It’s somewhat odd to return, but he doesn’t hesitate when walking through the front door. The office door opened when the main one closed, Gabriel welcoming Adrien into the room. Nothing much about it had changed, the colours still present and the large painting of his mother still covering the wall at the end of the room. They sit on a new couch, the grey contrasting to the common black and white surrounding them. In his hands a small box sits and Adrien can’t quite tell what it is but is questioning his father’s intentions with this meeting. The man doesn’t really know what he should say to his son, so instead, he takes his hand and places the box in it, letting him study it carefully and that’s when he knows what he should say. He apologises. A simple ‘I’m sorry Adrien’ is spoken and when the box is opened, the blond understands. It’s a butterfly pendant, and just as he remembers, a bright light appears for a few seconds before a kwami takes its place. It’s purple, with wings, and as soon as its eyes open he can see the fear. Nooroo was his name, he learnt, and he inhabited the Butterfly Miraculous. Adrien felt his heart sink to his stomach when he understood who’s it was, and the apology made him want to leave and never come back. He asked his father a simple ‘why?’ to which he explained in little detail about getting Adrien’s mother back. He was aware that his power caused him to become injured, and the young man also learnt that his father knew of him and Marinette. But he didn’t want to hurt anymore people; especially not his son or those he loved. That day, Adrien felt like his whole life was a lie, but he left his childhood home feeling light and like the world wasn’t so bad anymore. Plus, he had his girlfriend at home who would assure him that everything was going to be okay. That was all he needed.

 

~~~~~

 

Nooroo and the Butterfly Miraculous were returned to the rightful owner, Master Fu, who also asked the couple how things were going for them. They hesitated but gave a smile, explaining their deal with Tikki and Plagg. The man understood and let them leave, expecting them back in roughly five months. He knew it would be a sad time for all four, and he had seen all the goodbyes he was able to. He would allow them all as much time as needed when the day came. Neither the couple nor the kwami’s liked to think about it - they couldn’t finish the conversation without some tears being shared or the words just drifting off. It was always left for another time, every time they discussed it. Common response, no doubt, so everybody just when on with their day upon returning home, ignoring the building feelings like always.

 

~~~~~

 

The duo spent their last day in the suits advising Paris of their agreement and decision. There is no reveal and no backstory, but a gift of thanks is given as they leave the mini stage and move up to the top of the Eiffel Tower to look on at their city. It’s a beautiful place from their perspective, and they are truly going to miss it. Leaping across rooftops, patrolling through the night, fighting off evil and saving innocent people from the corruption of power. Everything about being Ladybug and Chat Noir would be missed. But they were already somewhat used to it, with the few months they had not done anything. This was it. When the last streak of sunlight left the sky, Ladybug felt the tears form and fall down her cheeks. Chat held her close, his own tears making an appearance because tomorrow they say goodbye to the ones that changed their lives and brought them together. The reason they became partners, friends, lovers. Tikki and Plagg gave them a life they could never have imagined, and this was their last day experiencing it. In no way were they ready, even the kwami’s, but it had to be done. Marinette was twenty, Adrien almost twenty-one, and they had a good run since being fifteen and taking on the responsibility to protect Paris. They would recommend it to anyone worthy of holding a Miraculous because it’s a life that you could never forget. That night, Tikki and Plagg lay on the large pillow on the bed, between Adrien and Marinette, all huddled together. Tomorrow, they would say goodbye, and they would accept it.

 

~~~~~

 

Master Fu is quiet when they all arrive, because he knows it’s a tough thing to do. Adrien and Plagg had always had a strange bond, always cheeky and bickering, but the little black cat held onto the blond tightly because he would truly miss him. He always misses them when it’s time to part ways, but something about his time with Adrien would always stay with him. Tikki is so quiet all Marinette can think is that she’s sleeping, but the little ladybug is just too sad to speak. She would never forget all the things the girl has done for her or how she has made her feel - she has been an incredible friend to her. Marinette and Plagg exchange sweet words and thank you’s, as do Adrien and Tikki. With one last hug being shared with each of them, they say their goodbyes. Adrien removed his ring, as Marinette did her earrings. There were no kwami’s, just the two young adults and Master Fu. They handed over the small boxes with their jewellery inside, already missing the feeling of it on their skin. Adrien and Marinette left in silence, the elder man understanding. Their house, already large and quiet, felt even more lonely upon entering and both knew how much it all hurt. Instead of going to work or getting out of the house like they originally planned, the couple sat on the couch together under a warm blanket, finding it coincidental how the storm clouds opened up on this particular day. They didn’t find any interest in television or books or anything, so they just held each each and let the quiet sink in, both sad yet grateful for everything. It was Adrien and Marinette, _just_ Adrien and Marinette.

 

~~~~~

 

It takes the couple a solid week to get used to not having to buy extra camembert cheese or make a batch of chocolate chip cookies, and another week to not get up and call for their transformations when a crime or incident shows up on the news. It’s no doubt tough, the people who know of their secret comforting and helping them when the empty feeling comes back. They miss the exhilarating moments they shared, and they can’t have them back. Adrien and Marinette had to move on with their normal lives and put it all behind them. Easier said than done. It helped when Marinette was suddenly involved in a lot more work than she expected, the clothing line now complete as promotions, fashion shows, and sales begun. It took her mind away from everything with the long hours and many people she interacted with, so there was no time to dwell on anything negative as all reviews that came back were positive. At one of the fashion shows, she could see Adrien in the front row, seeing the designs for the first time since she hid them away. He liked it all; every mix of shirts, pants, skirts, dresses, and jackets held a little bit of Marinette in them all and the target audience was late teens to young adults, so he could picture even their friends wearing the brand. Perhaps even some people who weren’t their friends. When the young woman walked out at the end with the two other designers, he clapped loudly for her as they stood at the end of the runway with the models. Adrien liked seeing her happy like that. It was a nice change from everything they’ve recently endured, so to see a smile on his girlfriend’s face made his heart leap. This is what she deserved, and for as long as he was able to, he’d make sure that smile never disappeared completely. Because he loves her, as much, if not more than she loves him. Love was all they needed.

 

~~~~~

 

The funny thing about life is that it can surprise you in many ways. Anything can happen at any moment in time, and you can lose your breath in happiness or horror. But it had been a long time since Adrien and Marinette had experienced any type of horror and it let them breathe easy, and they were sure it was good karma for everything they had been through. It’s been three months since their hardest goodbyes to their closest friends, and here they were, working the same Fashion Show in New York. Marinette was part of the group of designers, and Adrien one of the many different models. Maybe their English wasn’t the best, and maybe they were very awkward when it came to interacting with others, but they did it for the sake of their work. Both enjoyed the travelling and tourism they took part in, a comfortable feeling within them. Although, they were not able to run around in spandex and leather suits with the wind in their face and bright smiles. But it didn’t matter; that was not their life anymore. The couple would simply enjoy their trip abroad before returning home and to normal life. A fun, normal adventure.

 

~~~~~

 

Surprises kept coming when they returned to Paris. Alya had finally finished all the planning and setup for her own business, which was mostly run on the web - honestly not unexpected. Plus the wedding was getting closer so there were lots of last minute plans to go into it, which luckily wasn’t as stressful as everyone believed. Not only those exciting things, but Adrien brought home a surprise present for Marinette which he knew she would love, and he hoped she loved the extra gift with it. Marinette had been working at home for the day in her not-so-small studio that had mess everywhere, most likely overworking herself. But he would fix that for her. Knocking, she called him in without looking away from her work intent on threading the strings in a mix of colour without messing one up. She felt the blond’s presence behind her, his hand on her shoulder while watching her tie the ends of the strings together to make a mix of purple, blue, green and yellow. He spoke about a gift as she did so but she brushed it off. She only managed to put the needle and string down before there was suddenly a _puppy_ in front of her. She held the fluffy animal in front of her and was even more joyous to see it took an immediate liking to her. Upon taking a closer look at the name-tag, there was a small note with the simple words, ‘turn around’. There, in front of her and down on one knee, was Adrien Agreste with a ring. Marinette could barely contain herself from bursting into tears as he spoke about how much he loved her, but she held out until she answered and there was a simple silver band on her finger and they were in each other’s arms. Adrien, Marinette, and a puppy. A lovely little family.

 

~~~~~

 

Their friends’ wedding was lovely in every way possible, and nobody paid any mind to the ring on Marinette’s finger which she was glad about, considering she was simply the Maid of Honour, not the bride just yet. She did however tell her parents soon after, not being able to do so in person earlier since they’d been travelling. Adrien was more excited to share the news than her which was funny enough to make her blurt it out with a large smile. The dinner that night ended up being more like a mini party. Both had many ideas for the day, knowing they could cut down prices with discounts on the pastry and dessert side of it, and the girl with midnight black hair wished to make her own dress. Adrien knew it would be beautiful and looked forward to seeing it, although respecting her decision to keep it secret until the day. A date had been set out too. They couldn’t wait for it, and to prepare themselves, invited their friends and not-so-subtly asked about it all once they returned from their honeymoon. They were busted after one too many questions. Nino discussed the best places to have the wedding that he and Alya had looked into, and the redhead informed her of places to get things like bouquets and decorations and such. Marinette also took measurements for a Maid of Honour dress that she was sure her friend would end up crying from all the excitement. They all stayed up talking about weddings and how tough planning it all is but it’s all worth it in the end. After two o’clock the married couple left for home and wished the engaged couple all the best with their ideas, everyone happy. Adrien and Marinette felt accomplished when they fell asleep together that night.

 

~~~~~

 

The months fly by much faster than expected. Sure, there were days the duo thought they were rushing into it, but every time they would look back on how far they had come and understand that the best thing for them both would be to stay together. They couldn’t simply throw away their past and their love over doubt that it would all disappear. Deep down, they knew it wouldn’t. It was all just nerves. They could do it. They did it. Everything was done the moment they said ‘I do’ and the rings were on their fingers and they kissed. The claps and cheers were drowned out, the look they were sharing making everything else dull. Adrien and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The boy wanted a simple life, and his other half understood as well as her family, the thought of their son-in-law taking their family name warming their hearts. As the couple sat in the car they hired and waved to their guests who they would see soon enough at the reception, they never unlocked hands and stayed close. Adrien complimented her again and again on her dress and how lovely it was, Marinette telling him how grateful she was for all the help from all the stylists he hired for the day. The reception was nothing but fun, everybody having a good time and congratulating them. The first dance would be unforgettable, much like many firsts they shared. Once it was all over they said farewell to each and every guest, returning home to the quiet. Adrien carried his wife over the threshold, upstairs and to their room. They were careful and calm and relaxed, not rushing their love as they experienced it. They would never rush their love as it was already proven how special it is and how it can almost be taken away. They fell asleep in each other’s arms contently, sheets against their skin and love in their hearts.

 

~~~~~

 

The couple still worked just as hard on their jobs, Marinette designing and selling all types of fashion and accessories, Adrien modelling and being part of photoshoots and the occasional fashion show here and there, promoting across the city and country. Only now, five months into their marriage, they were hit with a reality check. A big one. Because Marinette was pregnant. When she first found out she cried, a mix of happy and worried tears that things were happening faster than she expected, but when she told her husband he was over the moon. He smiled and jumped around and kissed her many times, telling her that it was great and he was excited to start a family with her. Their puppy would also love it they hoped. So as the months went by and mood swings happened and there was so much fear in the girl’s eyes, Adrien always reassured her that these things were normal and he wouldn’t leave her. Adrien accompanied Marinette to every doctors visit and made sure she was taking care of herself so both she and their baby would be healthy. Over and over again she would thank the blond for everything he did, giving hugs and kisses to repay him in the easiest but most loving way he appreciated. Not anything fancy or outrageous or ‘generous’ in a way some couples were, for they both enjoyed the simple things like having breakfast together and reading and playing videos games or going to the park. They couldn’t exactly call themselves a simple couple, but their interests were. It was enough for them. When the time came of Marinette going into labor and being rushed to the hospital, Adrien stayed by her the whole time and kept telling her she was doing fine and it was perfectly okay to cry. After many hours of waiting and pain, Adrien and Marinette welcomed their child into the world. Hugo Dupain-Cheng. A lovely little boy with pale skin and the smallest amount of blond hair. The couple couldn’t be happier with their lives.

 

~~~~~

 

Akuma. They were back. They were supposed to be gone. How did they come back? Did the Butterfly Miraculous get stolen again? Did Master Fu know? All that Adrien and Marinette could do was run quickly from the Dupain-Cheng bakery upstairs to the home with Hugo and Marinette’s parents, locking the doors and windows. When the door shut they all huddled behind the counter, trying to stay away from the windows as much as possible. When the shouts outside became louder and everything started to shake, they continued upstairs to Marinette’s old room, now painted white and holding a few boxes here and there, trying not to panic. The noise died down after some moments but they were still wary, Marinette turning to the window above the desk to try and see out. But she stopped quickly and looked down to the clean white surface, eyes widening. Muttering Adrien’s name he too looked over, just as shocked. Two boxes. Familiar boxes. Handing over Hugo to Sabine, the couple walked forward and picked them up, and somehow they knew which belonged to who. The same thing happened when they were opened - bright light, then a small flying creature appeared. Tikki and Plagg. There were only smiles shared as no one could find the right words, but after the silent approval and hugs and kisses, Adrien and Marinette said the magic words, feeling the familiar light overtake them and the missed feeling of spandex and leather on their bodies. Again, they hesitated, but knew what they had to do. For Paris. For their families and friends. For each other. For Hugo. Going out the skylight and off the roof, they swung and leapt through the streets in search for the akuma, seeing people watch them as they went past. As soon as they made it, they readied themselves for the first fight in years. They were ready. Ladybug and Chat Noir were back.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU STUCK AROUND UNTIL THE END THANK YOU SO MUCH BIG HUGS AND KISSES TO YOU
> 
> I don't know when my next Miraculous fic will be, though the show is coming back later in the year for season 2 WOOHOO, but you can always find me posting SEVENTEEN content along with some upcoming BTS stories as well.
> 
> Until next time :*


End file.
